I've Got a Theory
by Leonharte
Summary: Buffy 'I've Got a Theory' a la Neighbours style. Enjoy, bigger summary inside.


**AUTHOR: **Leonharte

**TITLE: **I've Got a Theory

**DATE: **

**SUMMARY: **Again, a response to my own challenge, read 'Against All Odds' for the full story. A funny idea, and I am GOD of songfics.

**SONG:** 'I've got a Theory,' originally sung by the cast of Buffy in 'Once More With Feeling.' 'Cookie starts with C' from Sesame Street.

**PAIRING/CHARACTERS: **Sky, Lana, Stingray, Boyd, Serena

**DISCLAIMER:** Characters and settings don't belong to me.

_Open in Coffee Shop. Stingray, Boyd, Serena, Sky and Lana are all there. Serena has just bought up that last night she and David had released anger towards each other, in song. Lana casts a glance at Sky, who looks away noticably. Boyd notices this, and says nothing. The others note that they had also sung for no reason, Sky claiming it to be about 'homework.'_

Stingray: That's disturbing. Not the natural order of things, and do you think it'll happen again?

Boyd: I don't know.

Sky: It has to stop.

Lana: I don't know, it's kinda neat.

Stingray: No it's not! There has to be a cause to this, it's like a constant song stuck in your head, and I for one-

_Stingray is interrupted by Boyd, who jumps up and starts singing._

Boyd: I've got a theory

That it's a demon

A dancing demon!

No, something isn't right there.

Sky: I've got a theory

Some kid is dreamin'

And we're all stuck inside his wacky Broadway nightmare. _Lana doing "jazz hands"_

Stingray: I've got a theory we should work this out.

Serena/Lana/Sky/Stingray: It's getting eerie, what's this cheery singing all about?

Stintgray: _Is hit by a sudden thought and jumps up._ It could be witches!

Some evil witches! _sees other's expressions_

Which is ridiculous, 'cause witches they were persecuted,

Wicca good and love the earth and woman power

and I'll be over here. _sits_

Serena: I've got a theory! It could be bunnies!

_Silence. The others just stare at her. Sound of crickets chirping._

Lana: I've got a-

_Suddenly the tune changes to a frantic hard-rock beat with electric guitar and a roving spotlight that waves crazily over Serena._

Serena: _shrieking a la Alanis Morissette_

Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes!

They've got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses!

And what's with all the carrots?

What do they need such good eyesight for anyway?

_playing air guitar_

Bunnies!

Bunnies!

It must be bunnies!

_Fireworks go off all around her, then the smoke clears away. The others continue simply staring. _

Serena: _and we're back to original melody_

Or maybe midgets.

Lana: I've got a theory we should work this fast.

Lana/Boyd: Because it clearly could get serious before it's passed.

_They share a look, then move away._

Sky: I've got a theory. It doesn't matter.

_Everyone turns to look at her._

Sky: What can't we face if we're together?

What's in this place that we can't weather?

Apocalypse?

We've all been there.

The same old trips

Why should we care?

All except Boyd: What can't we do if we get in it?

We'll work it through within a minute.

_Sky looks at Boyd throughout this. He watches her too and finally joins in._

All: We have to try

We'll pay the price

It's do or die

_All line up to continue song._

All: What can't we face if we're together?

Boyd: What can't we face...

All: What's in this place that we can't weather?

Boyd: ...if we're together...

All: There's nothing we can't face.

Serena: _sits_ Except for bunnies.

_Music ends. Everyone looks confused and disorientated._

Stingray: _sits_ See, okay, that was disturbing.

Lana: _sits_ I still think it's neat.

Sky: So what is it? What's causing it?

Boyd: I thought it didn't matter.

Sky: Well, I'm not exactly quaking in my stylish yet affordable boots, but there's definitely something unnatural going on here. And that doesn't usually lead to hugs and puppies.

Serena: Well, is it just us? I mean, is it only happening to us?

_Sky goes to the door, opens it. The bell jingles._

_We see Harold standing there in front of a bunch of people. All are holding giant-sized cookies_

Harold: _sings_ C is for cookie, cookie is for me! C is for cookie, cookie is for me! C is for cookie, cookie starts with C! OH!

_Everybody takes a bite of their giant-sized cookies and sings, mouths full._

Harold and extras: _sings_ OH! Cookie, cookie, cookie starts with C.

_Sky slams the door, looking scared and shocked. Stingray starts to laugh._

Sky: _Worried look._ It's not just us.

_Cut to black. _


End file.
